1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generally to product security tags and, more particularly, to a system and method for automatically releasing a security tag.
2. Description of Related Art
When attempting to reduce or eliminate shoplifting of store inventory, the use of security tags (also known as anti-theft tags)has been significant in accomplishing this goal. These tags, using various wireless interrogation technologies, such as electromagnetic (EM), acousto-magnetic (AM), radio frequency (RF), etc., are attached to a store item and are interrogated as they pass through an interrogation site (e.g., a pair of field-emitting and signal receiving pedestals) usually located at the store exit. If these tags are not removed from the item, or de-activated, before entering the interrogation site, they will set off an alarm at the interrogation site, thereby alerting store personnel to the theft. With particular regard to the wireless RF technology, the security tags may include a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit (IC) having a memory that includes data (e.g., product ID information such as a serial number, unique identification number, price, etc.) associated with the store item that the tag is attached to. When the security tag including the RFID IC passes by a reader (e.g., comprising a transmitter/receiver), the RFID IC emits a signal (through a resonant circuit or an antenna) that contains the data associated with the store item. Because this type of security tag emits such particularized data, this type of security tag is also referred to as an “identification tag.”
In other instances, a “value-denial” tag is used whereby the security tag is filled with a colored dye. The tag can only be removed by a cashier who has the proper release tool. If a person leaves the store without having the tag removed by a cashier, if that person attempts to remove the tag himself/herself, the tag harmlessly explodes, thereby destroying the value of the stolen item.
However, it should be understood that 70% of store inventory “shrinkage” occurs due to acts by store employees known as “sweethearting.” For example, a cashier may knowingly defeat the security tag by removing it or de-activating it and then not ring up the article for sale.
Also, where a valid sale of an item having an security tag attached thereto does occur, the security tag detachment stage usually occurs separate from the UPC barcode stage. Thus, for example, the cashier may scan the UPC barcode on the item which rings up the sale; next, the cashier then needs to place the item into a separate location to effect security tag detachment. This, slows down the purchase process at the point of sale (POS).
Thus, there remains a need for preventing such “sweetheart” acts by employees by preventing the cashier from controlling the security tag removal stage. In addition, there also remains a need to make the POS more efficient by combining the sale ring up along with security tag detachment.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.